


The Key to my Heart (and Bike)

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun parks his bike in his regular spot before work. When he returns, he notices that it has been locked to someone else’s. With no other option, he waits for the owner of the other bike to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to my Heart (and Bike)

9:00am  
Matsumoto Jun was a regular office worker with a 9-5 job, which he got to with his bike, since bikes were all the rage within the fitness community. He’d usually lock his bike on the rack a few buildings away from where he worked, since it tended to be less crowded there and who has time to deal with crowds of people who could accidentally lock their bike to his?

And so, Matsumoto locked his bike at 8:55am sharp and walked on his way to his work. Unbeknownst to him, he was about to deal with what he dreaded the most.

1:30pm  
Ninomiya Kazunari was a normal university student. OK, so he was in a very obscure program (Viticulture and Oenology was a very important and useful degree thank you very much) and sure, he wasn’t working the typical university student part-time job (how much better could you get than being a winery tour guide – free wine AND its related to his degree!), but he was still very, very normal – I mean he even bikes to work, which is helping the environment, and that’s normal! However, today Ninomiya was late for work, which made him kind of reckless (almost getting hit by a car is so common its almost normal in this big of a city). When he came to his usual bike rack, he hastily parked his bike, and his rush he unknowingly locked his bike with someone else’s.

Someone who is not too happy about this situation.

5:00pm  
When Matsumoto Jun finished work, it was on a good note. His boss had noticed his hard work, the cute girl across the hall had made eye contact with him, and the sun was shining as he was leaving the building with not a cloud in the sky to be seen. ‘Nothing could go wrong now’ he thought, ‘this day is so perfect I can’t wait to get home and use that aromatic bath bomb that I bought’. He made his way to the bike rack, whistling a happy tune as he was walking. He got to the bike rack and unlocked his bike, as he usually did, however, when he tried to pull his bike away from the rack, it wouldn’t move. Thinking it was just the positioning of the bike, he jiggled it around a bit and tried moving it again, but nothing happened. When he investigated further, he realized that someone had locked their bike to his! How DARE someone ruin his perfect day! Matsumoto Jun was aghast, his plans for the rest of the day were ruined. How was he supposed to get home now? He had no bus change, and not enough money to call a cab, and he kind of needed his bike to get to work the next day, so he decided to wait for the hooligan who ruined his perfect day by locking his bike to his.

Little did he know, that hooligan did not get off work until 10pm.

10:00pm  
Ninomiya Kazunari got off work feeling tired, and a little bit tipsy. The tour group from today was rowdier than usual, as it included a group of just-legal 20 year olds who believed that a winery tour was a ‘get drunk and cause a riot’ tour. He made his way to his bike, slouched over his phone trying to catch a Squirtle who just wouldn’t get into the ball dammit. As he approached his bike, he noticed a figure (who was pretty good looking, to be completely honest) sitting by his bike. As he came to stand beside his bike, he realized that the person was sleeping, so he decided to gently wake him up (well, as gentle as one can be when ~~kicking~~ poking someone to wake them up with their foot). The man woke up abruptly.

“Oi. You’re in the way of my bike.” Ninomiya told the man.

The man seemed lost for a second. “Your bike?” he said, furrowing his brow, slowly getting angrier, “So you’re the idiot who locked his bike to mine.”

Ninomiya was stunned. He didn’t expect the man to react like that. Wait, did he say that his bike was locked to his? “How long have you been waiting here?” he asked the man.

The man looked at his phone and snarkily replied, “5 hours, now hurry up and unlock your bike so I can get home.”

After hearing how long the man had been waiting there, Ninomiya quickly unlocked his (and the man’s) bike. As the man reached out for his bike, Ninomiya grabbed his hand in a wine-induced act of courage.  
“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari, you’re really hot, can I have your number?”

The man stared at him as he snatched his hand away, reaching over for his bike and leaving.

Ninomiya sighed, I mean the chance of a university student in some obscure subject getting with a hot business man was really slim, what did he expect? He reached for his bike, pulling it away from the place he had parked it, when he noticed a paper falling from his bike basket. Upon further inspection, he realized it was a business card, the name on it reading ‘Matsumoto Jun’, along with a phone number on the bottom. Ninomiya smiled as he took the card and put it in his pocket, thinking of when to call Matsumoto as he rode home. ‘Maybe next time,’ he thought, ‘I wont be accidentally locking our bikes together.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Sorry if it has grammar or spelling mistakes, its completely unbeta'd. any type of criticism is <3


End file.
